brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bank
The Bank is a map for the Heist Event. Layout This map takes place in the 21th century in a bank in the south eastern Texas, the modern day of near where the cowboy's hometown is, the brawlers would time travel to the current period time and go to the bank to play on this map. Unlike other heist maps, this map takes place indoors instead of outdoors as the map name suggests that it is inside the bank. The fact that this map takes place indoors, there are absolutely no bushes in the map so this means that there no hiding. The map is quite an open map because there are not much walls on this maps and the sofas are layout neatly and in between the sofas its open space there is also an open space between the front sofa rows and the counter tables, it consists of the bank outdoors where the attackers would spawn and an entrance door that will open to anyone who enters and exit (including the defenders), this serves no real purpose and it acts more like an aesthetic feature on this map, so this area of the map is technically outdoor lol, the edge walls around the outdoors area is sorrounded by yellow plastic danger sign barriers. The interior of the bank has some furnitures like the rows of black leather sofas that are arranged neatly which acts like a wall and long long table which is as wide as a fence wall, the sofas and the tables can be uses as an attack cover, also there are a brochure holder and the two ATM machines inside the building which acts as a wall too as these "walls" gives the map of more realistic feel altough it also serves no real purpose. The top of the map is where the defenders would spawn on 3 randomly of the 4 spawn points below the safe room that they have to defend the safe inside that room. The room on top of where the defenders spawn has a safe is located inside with a metal door protecting it, the metal door has a set amount of life and can be destroyed and the safe room walls can also be destroyed by supers, but these walls and the metal door will block off throwing attacks (includes the splash itself so the big barrel of boom explosion will not hit the safe inside if there is no empty spaces connects from the attack to the safe) as they are enclosed rooms which this map makes throws less effective, so to open up the room, the attackers has to deplete the hitpoints of the metal door to destroy it or to break the safe room walls, this is a must to do either as this map is unlike other heist maps is that the safe inside the room is competely enclosed. The floor is made up of carpets because of the fact that this is a bank which is a indoor building and the banks floors are carpeted. Tiles Explaination: *'Carpet Floor': This the floor for this map, its just an aesthetics. *'Safe': This is the core objective in the game, its either destroyed or not destroyed. Its also found on other heist maps. *'Outside Floor': This is like the normal floor thats located outside the bank, except that its made with cement. *'Building Walls': This is what mades up the bank building and its sorrounding the bank to make it indoors, throwing attacks will be blocked off by this wall as it encloses the building. It can be destroyed by supers but even by destroying the entire row of the outside walls it isint enough to collapse the building as the bank is quite big and the map only takes place in the first floor. *'Entrance Door': This is a wooden door that will automatically opens for brawlers to enter or exit, if we have to tap to open the door it would be too inconvenient so we keep it simplier, its also an aesthetics and cannot be destroyed as the attacks will just pass trough it. *'Spawns': Its marked with a six pointed stars, this is where the brawlers will spawn during the beginning of the match and when after they dies. Its always located on top of the floor tiles. *'Brochure Holders': It is like a wall but its actually a brochure holder and all banks has this, this is an aesthetics too and can be destroyed by supers. *'Sofas': It is made with leathers and they are meant to be sitted on for waiting and not to fuck up your legs purposes, in this game it is also used to cover from attacks and it can be destroyed by supers like the regular walls. *'ATM Machines': They are the ATM machines, what else you think? it put in or out the money by the consumers and in the game mode it acts nothing more than a wall and its also an aesthetics and are destoyable by super attacks. The reason i put it as red colour is because its using the red skin ATM. *'Counter Table': It is twice as wide as the regular walls (also hitbox) and is similar to the fence in all maps of heist except for safe zone map, its also found in groundhog barrow. The table is short and brawlers can attack over the table but for the game sake the attacks will be blocked by it except for throwers. Brawlers will still move around it like a full one tile wall and the attacks can travel 0.25 tiles longer compared to regular walls. *'Safe room': This wall is where the safe is inside, it blocks off invaders from opening the safe. It is similar to the outside wall which also encloses the room and it blocks also blocks throwing attacks and can be destroyed by supers. *'Metal Door': Finally the last one, is the wall the can be destroyed, it will block people and all attacks to the safe. This wall also blocks off throwing attacks and supers because its locked into the safe room walls. The metal door has 4000 hitpoints. When the metal doors are destroyed it will spill out metal fragements as a visual effect like when jessies turrret is destroyed. The metal door is made up similar material to the jessies turret but its sturdier. Tips *Long range attacks are quite good on this map as there are fewer walls in this maps and there are no bushes for melee suprises. *The tables acts like walls between the safe and the entrace points/area, so destroying the tables walls also gives the long ranged brawlers more advantageous fighting field. Trivia *The Bank map is inspired by the fact that the safe would contain a lot of valuables inside, and so the bank building itself also contains alot of wealth inside that building where the money is deposited and withdraw by the consumers. Some bank has a safe room where it contains a safe that contains a lot of money or gold bars which is locked in a metal door for higher security. This is what exactly the map is based on. *Every modern bank has the smooth texture of a carpet as its floor texture so i would use this blue mat to be the floor for the map unlike any other maps floors. *This shit got a lot of legends object colours to distinguish so its easily confused. *The left and right edge of the map is actually the portable barricade with red clothing lines connecting to one another not the walls as its forbidden to move outside of the map so the brawlers and attack cannot pass trough the portable barricade. Beyond the barricade it leads to the toilet and the stairs to the next floor and other areas of the bank etc. **The Executioners axe with the IMPENETRABLE axe upgrade can cut trough these red line barriers edges walls and allows brawlers to access and explore the rest of the building including the stairs to the second floor or even outside the bank. His axe with that upgrade can also slice trough the yellow barrier and allows the brawlers to explore what is around the building, and maybe they can go to so far away like to the airport. *Altough the safe only takes one tiles, its hitbox is slightly larger than its designated tile size. This is the general heist mode information loll, since there no where this information is found on. *''The reason that this map is so unique and special is that it takes place indoors, does not have bushes, and in the 21th century.'' Gallery The Bank.png|The Bank with legends Bank Carpet.jpg|This mat texture is used to make the floor for this map Category:Maps Category:Heist Maps Category:Original Concepts Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Maps with unique properties